Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Hepburn: ゴンゾ☆プリキュア! or known as GONZO☆プリキュア! Gonzo☆Purikyua!) Is a fan Crossover series of the Pretty Cure anime franchise by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation and Gonzo. Succeeded by its sequel Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! This is the crossover between several characters from the studio Gonzo and Pretty Cure universe that takes place in a parallel world created especially for the series. The theme of the series is Japanese Mythology, the Reincarnations, the Youkais and the Nekketsu (is usually for shounen manga). The Cures' main motifs is the Onmyoujis and the Shikigamis. However, the series had a more mature and darker theme, and there were some influences on the popular series like Mai-Hime and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Disclaimer: I have not Pretty Cure Series, and many animes characters from studio Gonzo. Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). (to rebulid) Story: * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes (to rewrite and added) Beginning Arc * This story take place into the alternate universe from the animes produced by the studio Gonzo. The first story arc is set in the Japan, and mainly where humans and youkais live in peace. There are over 100 years ago, the two lovers Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed to save Neo-Verona and create the new Tree of Escalus. Centuries passed, and no one knows what happened of Neo-Verona, but one thing is sure, is that some of them, like Juliet, Romeo and the others were reincarnated and lead a new life, while retaining their past memories. Juliet as a baby after her reincarnation as an Hanyō, half-human and half-youkai with wolf ears and tail, she was raised by wolves and live as a wild child in the forest.16 years later, Juliet is in quest of finding her old friends and especially her beloved Romeo, she met Hermione who tried to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor, but she's badly injured by an Ayakashi. She received the spiritual items called the "Spiritual Paintbrush" and a "Summoning Paper" from Koumori Nazo, she had a ritual in order to save Hermione. It was then that Hermione has become a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy, known as Suzaku: the Shikigami of Summer! But she did dislikes the changes, and stubbornly refused to become her familiar. But suddenly, a Ayakashi appears, and thus her nemesis in the past, Leontes Van De Montague! He has created these Ayakashis to harvest the Mugen Furyoku to revive the eight-headed snake, Orochi. Juliet became Cure Amaterasu, known as the Sun Goddess. She defeated the Ayakashi, but Leontes runs away. The relationship between Juliet and Suzaku / Hermione are very tense and hard, as they keeps their past memories from their previous incarnations, but she accepts later to become her familiar by making an contract. During their travels, then her transfer to Heian Boarding School, she met with Rosette Christopher, a Christian girl from Magdalene Order of New York branch. To stop Orochi's rebirth, they must bring together the other three Onmyouji-Precures and thus their Shikigami-Fairies. Okinawa Arc * The second arc take place after Esther and Byakko had joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. As the summer holidays came near, Juliet and Cordelia organize the trips of Okinawa. A paradise where the summer will be hot! But after came to Okinawa, two new enemies have appeared, Moka Akashiya aka Cure Izanami, known as the "Void Goddess", and Genbu, the "Shikigami of Winter" who is her familiar. They will wreak havoc in Okinawa, so they intend to harvest the Mugen Furyoku and try to revive Orochi. Yomi Arc * This final story arc take place after the "Okinawa Arc" Characters: (to rewrite and added) Gonzo☆Cures: ・ Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (ジュリエット フィアンマータ アース ド キャピュレット Jurietto Fianmāta Āsu Do Kyapyuretto) / Cure Amaterasu (キュア アマテラス Kyua Amaterasu): ・ Voiced by: Fumie Mizusawa (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ Juliet has 16 years old, she is the main protagonist of the story. She can be described as a sweet, innocent and naïve girl, but she's also cocky and selfish. She is skilled Video Games but not being very good at sewing. She now has a wolf ears and a tail, which is often mistaken for a fox, which is why she hates being compared to a fox-woman, and also her nickname "HoloHolo" (ホロホロ Horohoro). She had also called the "Hungry Wolf of Capulet" (キャピュレットの餓狼 Kyapyuretto no Garō), because her stomach is growling often as she was hungry, and she imitate the wolf howls, she is often accompanied by a wolf pack, or she scratched her head with her back leg when she has the fleas. She's very rival with Rosette at first, but they becoming friends later. She had a new ability to communicate and hear the cries of wolves. She can control wolves, when they receive the damage, she felt the same pain which risked to bleed. There are 100 years ago, Romeo and Juliet have sacrificed their lives to save Neo-Verona and create a new tree of Escalus. Years have passed at Takamagahara, Juliet has been reincarnated as Hanyō when she was a baby, and she has been raised by wolves and lives as a wild child. 16 years later, Juliet goes in search of her old friends and her lover Romeo, she found Hermione after her reincarnation, but is seriously injured by an Ayakashi. She received the Spiritual Paintbrush and a Summoner Paper from Koumori Nazo, she makes a ritual where she save her life and turned her into a Shikigami-Fairy. As Cure Amaterasu, her amber eyes became golden eyes and her auburn hair become crimson red, if she is on the verge of dying, her Hanyō blood flows into veins, she goes into berserk state and be uncontrollable. She returned into normal if she was hungry and cannot re-transformed before to have eaten food. Her main weapon is Magatama Jewel who turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. Juliet is the "Sun Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Love", her animal motif is a wolf and her theme color is Crimson Red. ・ Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rosetto Kurisutofa) / Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi): ・ Voiced by: Tomoko Kawakami (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Rosette is the innocent 16-year-old girl, Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, she is also very selfless. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, she admires constantly Esther as her older sister. Rosette died there 100 years ago, her soul is sent to Takamagahara with Chrno where she met with Juliet, where they will be rivals in the beginning but become friends later. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. As Cure Tsukiyomi, her blond hair became silver while her blue eyes became purple, her main weapon is Yata Mirror. Rosette represents the "Moon Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Happiness", her animal motif is the swan and her theme colors is Blue. ・ Meg (メグ Megu) / Cure Susanoo (キュア スサノオ Kyua Susanō): ・ Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English). ・ Meg had 15 years old and the youngest of the Gonzo☆Cures and a Tsundere who appears in episode 10 of “Beginning Arc”. Her real name is Megumi (メグミ Megumi), but she is called Meg. Meg is highly prone to be captured, only to be rescued by Jo. She is the very best of friends with Jo and to be loyal to her. Meg was once associated with Jo and become bounty hunts together. But she decides to protect and fight evil with them. As Cure Susanoo, her red hair become golden blonde, but her blue eyes are the same. Her main weapon is Kusanagi Sword. She is the "Sky Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Friendship", her animal motif is the lion and her main color is Yellow. ・ Esther Blanchett (エステル ブランシェ Esuteru Buranshe) / Cure Sakuya (キュア サクヤ Kyua Sakuya): ・ Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). ・ Esther had 19 years old, the eldest of the Cures and a Dandere, Esther is a very mature woman with a strong sense of justice than Rosette; she suffered of her sad past Esther is very shy and has a lack of thrust. But she is shown to be quite clever and a more skilled fighter as a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, and to be a big sister for Rosette. Her biological father was died during the war as a baby, and she had a half older sister, Mary Spencer. Esther became an expert in mythology and especially the youkais. She was a very good ally, she protects and helps them in critical situations. She appears later in episode 18 with her Shikigami-Fairy, Byakko aka Seth Nightroad. As Cure Sakuya, her red hair became pink with white tips, and she would use the flower petals to attack her enemies. She is the "Earth Goddess", and the "Pretty Cure of Hope", her animal motif is the bear and her color theme is White. ・ Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka) / Cure Izanami (キュア イザナミ Kyua Izanami): ・ Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Alexis Tipton (English, Outer), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English, Inner). ・ Moka is the main character and Tsukune's love interest, Moka has 18 years old. She is highly regarded by her schoolmates for her beauty and academic ability. Moka appears with her Shikigami-Fairy, Genbu, as the former antagonists, and fights alongside of Leontes to revive Orochi, that he can regain control of Neo Verona and thus conquer the world. It was revealed in episode 33 that Moka and Kurumu are underwent of brainwashing by Leontes, but they are purified and joined them. As Cure Izanami, her pink hair become silver hair and green eyes turned into blood red eyes, she undergoes a personality change to a ruthless, arrogant and skilled martial artist who easily beats opponents with powerful kicks, and beat or capture her enemies with the chains, and can also to manipulate her enemies. Her main weapon is Amenonuhoko, a naginata. Moka is the "Death Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Empathy", her animal motif is a bat and her theme colors is Black. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Mascots: (to rewrite and added) ・ Koumori Nazo (謎こうもり Nazo Kōmori): ・ Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Jerry Jewell (English). ・ He is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ko (こーちゃん Kō-chan, Batty). It was he who had given the girls the Spiritual Paintbrush and the Summonner Papers. He has a prominent role as the narrator and commentator, where he announces information. He transform into a human named Kotaro Ijuin (伊集院 光太郎 Ijūin Kōtarō). Shikigami-Fairies ・ Suzaku (スザク Suzaku) / Hermione De Borromeo (ハーマイオニー ディ ボロメオ Hāmaionī Di Boromeo): ・ Voiced by: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ Hermione / Suzaku is the Shikigami-Fairy of Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet. As a human, she's a beautiful woman of 16 years old. She is prideful and snob but yet sweet and innocent, often naive and impulsive, she often acts on a whim as she refuses to obey orders. She hated being called the "Mama's Girl" (母の娘 Haha no Musume) because of her spoiled personality. She had an obsession with beauty contests and the cheerleaders, and also practice fishing. She had hidden feelings for Tybalt, her childhood friend. Hermione really loves the city of Kyoto due to the traditional style and culture, and her parents have held a Japanese hot spring source called the "Borromeo Hot Spring". She was born in Italy, before moving to Japan. In the past in Neo-Verona 100 years ago, she was Romeo's ex-fiancee, she had learned that Romeo really loves Juliet, she try to kill her. But to meet her, she will eventually make peace with her and accept her feelings for Romeo. 100 years later, she and her parents are reincarnated and lives happily into Kyoto where she met with Tybalt as a child, while both have kept their past memories in previous incarnations. Hermione tries to capture Juliet as she being convinced that this is just a rumor. When Hermione is about to die as she was badly wounded by an Ayakashi, Juliet make a ritual that can save her life, and thus turned her into Shikigami-Fairy. As she did not appreciate her transformation, she stubbornly refused to become Juliet's familiar, but she changes her mind by making an contract in order to stop Orochi's rebirth. As Suzaku, she was a red phoenix-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Natsu" ("~ Summer" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Summer" (夏の式神 Natsu no Shikigami) and her element is fire. ・ Seiryu (セイリュ Seiryu) / Azmaria Hendric (アズマリア ヘンドリック Azumaria Hendorikku): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Jessica Boone (English). ・ Azmaria / Seiryu has 12 years old as a human, she is the youngest of the Shikigami-Fairies, she is the soprano singer, Azmaria is the Shikigami-Fairy of Rosette Christopher aka Cure Tsukiyomi. She is Joshua’s girlfriend. 500 years ago, Azmaria was born in Fatima, Portugal, but she went to the U.S.A at a very young age after losing both her parents. She traveled across the country with a band of singers, until she was adopted by Ricardo Hendric. After her death, her soul send in Takamagahara and then reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy and send into New York to find her old friends who are reincarnated, she reunited with Joshua, and later Rosette Christopher who became her familiar. She is a kind and sweet girl, despite being only a young child, she is very mature, and usually helps her best friends to get along with each other, she remains highly protective and caring during significant moments. Azmaria was a veteran fighter who had many experiences as a Shikigami-Fairy, she loves to sing but she was afraid of ghosts. Her favorite catchphrase is “Sorry” (ごめんなさい Gomen'nasai). As Seiryu, she was a blue dragon-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Haru" ("~ Spring" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Spring" (春の式神 Haru no Shikigami) and her element is wood. ・ Kirin (キリン Kirin) / Jo Carpenter (ジョー カーペンター Jō Kāpentā): ・ Voiced by: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ She is Meg’s lover and the muscle of the Shikigami-Fairy. She is the Shikigami-Fairy of Meg aka Cure Susanoo. Jo / Kirin has 17 years old as a human. She is known by others as “The Angel from Hell", she is cold-hearted and lonely but she caring about Meg. Jo enjoys hunting down bad guys and she likes watching horror movies in her spare time on her own small personal TV set. Her hobby is watching horror movies. She became a Shikigami-Fairy after Meg became an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. As Kirin, she was a yellow kirin-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Shiki", she known as the "Shikigami of Four Seasons" (四季の式神 no Shikigami) and her element is earth. ・ Byakko ( ビャッコ Byakko) / Seth Nightroad (セス ナイトロード Sesu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Yuki Matsuoka (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Seth / Byakko is the Shikigami-Fairy of Esther Blanchett aka Cure Pegasus. Although Seth has 15 years old physically, she was actually aged of 966 years old, which makes her the oldest of the Shikigami-Fairies. As human form, Seth appears to be a cheerful young girl. Similar to Cain and Abel, Seth maintains a "cutesy" facade persona; however, she is capable of being quite fearsome as a Crusnik. Seth is very affectionate towards her elder brother, Abel Nightroad who seems dear to her. When her Crusnik powers are activated, Seth's eyes turn red, her lips turn greenish-blue, her voice becomes deeper, wings styled like fairy-like prop from her back and a pair of giant tuning forks made of blood materializes in each of her hands. In this state, she can almost instantly disintegrate her enemies. Her power appears be based on a manipulation of sound waves. She calls her technique "The Fire of Sound". As Byakko, she was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Aki" ("~ Autumn" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Autumn" (秋の式神 Aki no Shikigami) and her element is metal. ・ Genbu (ゲンブ Genbu) / Kurumu Kurono (黒乃胡夢 Kurono Kurumu): ・ Voiced by: Misato Fukuen (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English). ・ As human form, she is actually a Succubus, Kurumu / Genbu had 18 years old. She is one of Moka's friends, after she become a Fairy-Shikigami, known as Genbu, she decided to follow Moka after she became Cure Izanami, for unknown reasons. She appears with Moka in episode 23 from "Okinawa Arc" as former Villain with Moka, and fights alongside of Leontes to revive Orochi, that he can regain control of Neo Verona and thus conquer the world. It was revealed in episode 33 that she and Moka underwent of brainwashing by Leontes, but they are purified and joined them. As Genbu, she was a black tortoise-like Shikigami-Fairy and her sentences is "~ Fuyu" ("~ Winter" in English dub), she known as the "Shikigami of Winter" (冬の式神 Fuyu no Shikigami) and her element is water. Allies: (to rewrite and added) ・ Romeo Candore Van de Montague (ロミオ カンドーレ ヴァン ド モンタギュー Romio Kandōre Van do Montagyū): ・ Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese), Chris Burnett (English). ・ Romeo is the heir to the throne of Neo Verona, his half older brother is Tybalt. Despite his aristocratic life and upbringing, Romeo expressed interest in the daily lives of the common people. After his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Juliet, where he lived to 100 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again 16 years in the future. In his current reincarnation, he was raised by his own mother Portia and away from his father, Leontes. ・ Chrno (クロノ Kurono): ・ Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English). ・ Chrno displays characteristics quite uncommon for a demon. He is gentle, friendly, has a good sense of humor and is fiercely loyal. He rarely allows himself to get upset or angry, but appears to have difficulty controlling himself if his friends are put in danger, particularly Rosette. Like Romeo, after his death, his soul was sent to Takamagahara alongside Rosette, where he lived to 100 years in Takamagahara before their reincarnations where they made a promise to meet again in the future. ・ Sei (セイ Sei): ・ Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Clarine Harp (English). ・ Sei is Meg, Amy and Jo's close friend. She wears a long blue jacket and has her black hair in a bun. Sei's grandfather runs Bailan and comes from a very powerful Chinese family. Sei was born and raised as a traditional Chinese girl and was trained in various ways of her clan/syndicate. Sei is called by Juliet, "Beth" (ベス Besu) from the "Little Women". ・ Abel Nightroad (アベル ナイトロード Aberu Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Hiroki Tōchi (Japanese), Satoshi Hino (Young, Japanese), Troy Baker (English). ・ Abel appears as a clumsy, silly man, completely unfit for his job. He is capable of becoming very serious, especially when confronted with treacherous situations. Abel is actually a Krusnik, and he also frequently fakes a smile or brushes off comments that he does not want to answer. Recently, he become the teacher of the Heian Broading School. ・ Tsukune Aono (青野 月音 Aono Tsukune): ・ Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English). ・ Tsukune is a Shinso vampire. Tsukune is called “The Harem King” of the fact that most of his female friends fawn over him, while he cares for all of them very much. However, does not stop him from becoming flustered or sexually excited by their many attempts at seducing him or garnering his affection. Even after becoming a Shinso vampire, Tsukune has not changed as a person. He considers himself as much a human on the inside as he once was outside. To him, what he is does not matter so long as his personality remains intact and he can protect and be with the people he cares about, especially Moka. Other Characters: (to rewrite and added) Romeo X Juliet Characters: ・ Tybalt (ティボルト Tiboruto): ・ Voiced by: Ryotaro Okiaku (Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Tybalt is reincarnated and he become Hermione's childhood friend since reincarnation 100 years later. He's the illegitimate son of Leontes Montague and Volumnia Capulet, Juliet's aunt making him Juliet's older cousin and Romeo's older half-brother. Hermione is very distant to Tybalt because of his resemblance with Romeo, but she had hidden feelings for him, yet she preferred to denied rather to admit it until in episode 49. ・ Antonio (アントニオ Antonio): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English). ・ The young boy of 8 years old and one of Juliet's friends. His grandfather is Conrad. He helps Juliet when she dresses up as the vigilante known as the 'Red Whirlwind' to bring justice to Leontes's unfair treatment towards Neo-Verona's citizens. Like most of Juliet's friends, Antonio is reincarnated 100 years later and he lives happily with his grandfather and thus his friend, Regan. And recently, they work into the Capulet Ramen Shop from Izumo Village. ・ Curio (キュリオ Kyurio): ・ Voiced by: Kosuke Toriumi (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Curio is reincarnated and he lives into the Izumo Village. He is grown man, and one of Juliet's friends. He lost one of his eyes during an accident with Juliet rebelling against Leontes's forces. ・ Francisco (フランシスコ Furanshisuko): ・ Voiced by: Hirofumi Nojima (Japanese), Eric Vale (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Francisco is reincarnated and he lives into the Izumo Village. He is one of Juliet's friends. He's a flirt and is popular among women. He constantly makes fun and teases Curio every now and then. ・ Cordelia (コーディリア Kōdiria): ・ Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki (Japanese), Colleen Clinkenbeard (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Cordelia is reincarnated and she lives into the Izumo Village with Benvolio who met him during childhood as they keeps their memories in the past. Cordelia is Juliet's caretaker and acts as an older sister/motherly figure to Juliet. She falls in love with Benvolio and later marry him and thus have a child with him, and is then known as Cordelia Frescobaldi. Cordelia acts more like an older sister to Juliet. ・ Benvolio (ペンヴォーリオ Benvōrio): ・ Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana (Japanese); Sean Michael Teague (English). ・ Like most of Juliet's friends, Benvolio is reincarnated and he. Benvolio de Frescobaldi isRomeo's close friend. He is the son of the mayor of Neo Verona and one of the few people concerned with Romeo's well-being. He often acts as Romeo's voice of reason and moderation. He falls in love with Cordelia, and they have their newborn baby. Chrno Crusade Characters: ・ Joshua Christopher (ヨシュア クリストファ Yoshua Kurisutofa): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Chris Patton (English). ・ Joshua is Rosette’s younger brother and Azmaria's boyfriend. He was unaware that Seiryu is actually Azmaria and do not believe in the existence of the Onmyouji-Precures, therefore Rosette is a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Until in episode 27 where Joshua realized he has the Mugen Furyoku which allows to seen the spirits, inclued Seiryu who is the Shikigami-Fairy. ・ Ewan Remington (ユアン レミントン Yuwan Reminton): ・ Voiced by: Sho Hayami (Japanese); Jason Douglas (English) ・ He is the minister of the Magdalene Order. and a father of the Catholic Church. ・ Edward Hamilton (エドワード ハミルトン Edowādo Hamiruton): ・ Voiced by: Tomomichi Nishimura (Japanese); John Swasey (English) ・ Edward is the old man who created the weapons used by the exorcists. He has a great love for women, he was a old pervert, but he greatly cares for the girls. He appears aloof and whimsical, Elder can display great authority and leadership. ・ Fiore / Florette Harvenheit (フィオレ/フロレット ハーベンハイト Fiore / Furoretto Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Fiore is a very powerful jewel summoner who is Joshua's caretaker/maid (whom he refers to as "older sister"). She is completely devoted to Joshua, vowing to always protect Joshua no matter what. ・ Satella Harvenheit (サテラ ハーベンハイト Satera Hābenhaito): ・ Voiced by: Michiko Neya (Japanese), Tiffany Grant (English). ・ Satella is Rosette's friend and her older sister is Florette, Satella is a young woman of 19 years old, she is a Jewel Witch. She's often being accompanied by her older sister, Florette. Burst Angel Characters: (to rewrite and added) ・ Amy (エイミーEimī): ・ Voiced by: Mikako Takahashi (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English). ・ Amy is the youngest of Meg's friends, and a computer genius. She was saved and recruited by Sei after her hacking drew attention from the authorities in her own country. It was through her hacking skills that Sei managed to recruit Jo and Meg. She often argues with Meg in a friendly way. Her hair is light brown, and worn in pigtails. Amy's often seen carrying a pink stuffed animal that contains a laptop. Trinity Blood Characters: (to rewrite and added) ・ Cain Nightroad (カイン ナイトロード Kain Naitorōdo): ・ Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), Hirofumi Nojima (Young, Japanese), Mike McFarland (English). ・ Cain is Seth and Abel's elder brother, and a Kresnik. When his Crusnik powers are activated, Cain's lips and eyes turn red, his hands grow blue claws, he grows six white wings, and a black lance materializes in his hands. In this state, he can generate destructive red energy. ・ Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna): ・ Voiced by: Junko Minagawa (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English). ・ Ion is Esther's close friend, he was a very immature and impulsive boy. His grandmother is Mirka Fortuna. Rosario + Vampire Characters: ・ Yukari Sendo (仙童 紫 Sendō Yukari): ・ Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Yukari is a young witch and one of Moka's friends, an 11 or 14-year-old genius witch, complete with witch hat and heart-shaped magic wand. She is ridiculed by her classmates for being borderline, that is, between monster and human. She idolizes Moka. Her abilities include manipulating flying tarot cards to slice through monster plants and summoning a metal washtub to drop on a person's head or to clobber the person. She used also magic items, summons creatures. ・ Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ Shirayuki Mizore): ・ Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese), Tia Ballard (English). ・ Mizore is a Yuki-Onna and one of Moka's friends. She is typically seen with a lollipop in her mouth, which is actually a special coolant. Mizore can shape claws of ice from her hands, throw ice kunais, and make ice dolls of herself and of others. ・ Ruby Tojo (橙条 瑠妃 Tōjō Rubi): ・ Voiced by: Saeko Chiba (Japanese), Leah Clark (English). ・ Ruby is a female witch and one of Moka's friends. Her magic are involves ravens and flora, both as familiars and alternate forms for her to take. ・ Ginei Morioka (森丘 銀影 Morioka Ginei): ・ Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Ian Sinclair (English). ・ Ginei is a male werewolf and one of Moka's friends, nicknamed "Gin" by his friends, and is the president of the Newspaper Club, and a year senior to Tsukune. He delegates most of the work to Tsukune and the gang. He is good-looking and a ladies' man. ・ Kokoa Shuzen (朱染心愛 Shuzen Kokoa): ・ Voiced by: Chiwa Saitō (Japanese), Kira Vincent-Davis (English). ・ Kokoa is Moka's half younger sister, she is very worried about her since the disappearance with Kurumu and her father. Villains: (to rewrite and added) Yomi: ・ Hades (ハデス Hadesu) / Issa Shuzen (朱染 一茶 Shuzen Issa): ・ Voiced by: Katsuji Mori (Japanese), J.Michel Tatum (English). ・ The second and true main antagonist of the series and the leader of the Hades Sanctuary. It was revealed that Hades is actually Issa Shuzen, Kokoa and Moka's father. Hades wants to destroyed all Knight-Precures and humanity in ordered to to end their sufferings. Hades used and manipulates Juliet's hatred for the Knight-Precures to use his dark plans like killed the Precures and the Knight-Precures. But it was revealed in episode 49 that if Hades want to destroyed the humanity and created these Phobodeimos by taken the victms' Mnemosynes by lead them to suicide is to avoid that they suffer longer if they live into despair and pain, and enter the paradise known as the Elysium, and it was revealed that the Orichalcum Tower who created the 76 PreClothes and 12 Zodiac PreClothes for the girls to turn into Knight-Precures that curses and despair fell upon them to lead them to death, including the Dragon PreCloth which allows Hades to manipulating Juliet's fate who did develop her hatred for the Knight-Precures. Before they defeated him for good by Moka's sacrifice, when humans and friends reborn and Hades have returned as Issa. He is named after Hades, god of the underworld in Greek mythology. Aquafall Defense Squad: ・ Leviathan (レヴィアタン Reviatan): ・ Voiced by: Saori Hayami (Japnese), Caitlynn French (English). ・ Leviathan is the first member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Leviathan is a water mage and a Water Dragon Queen from the land of Aquafall who friends with Bahamut and Jörmungandr. She lives in a humble cottage by herself and can transform into a water-affinity dragon girl, but since her older brother’s death, Leviathan is darker and melancholic. Her main enemy is Rosette. ・ Bahamut (バハムート Bahamūto): ・ Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Hilary Haag (English). ・ Bahamut is the second member of Aquafall Defense Squad. Bahamut is a fire mage, she is a Fire Dragon Queen and daughter of the city's leader. She lives in a huge mansion, along with her father and personal maids. Unfortunately, when her father was dead before her eyes. She can transform into a fire-affinity dragon girl. She kidnaps Moka’s half younger sister, Kokoa. And she also stolen Jo's PreCloth after she's killed by Cure Draco. She knew Regina for a long time, but they are both enemies and hate each other. She had a sad tragic past. Her main enemies are Moka and Meg. ・ Jörmungandr (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando): ・ Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English). ・ Jörmungandr is the third member of Aquafall Defense Squad, and a Earth Dragon Queen. Jörmungandr doesn't have any elemental magic abilities, but is by far the physically strongest girl of the trio, capable of lifting huge boulders by herself - likely through strength boosting magic and can transform into an earth affinity dragon girl brandishing a huge axe. She was adopted along with her 3 younger sisters by a team of miners and they call each one of them their fathers. Her main enemy is Esther. ・ Syrup (シロップ Shiroppu): ・ Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Monica Rial (English). ・ Syrup is a fairy and the mascot of the "Aquafall Defense Squad", that she intends to establish to fight for protect animals and nature. Despite being small, she has quite an appetite, capable of eating several times her own weight in one meal and is very honest, to the point of bluntness that usually gets her into trouble. Her main enemy is Juliet. ・ Phobodeimos (フォボダイモス Fobodaimosu): ・ The Phobodeimos are the series' monsters of the week. They are created when they have extract a victim's Mnemosyne, to form a horror-style monster which corresponds to a constellation. If they fail to purify the Phobodeimos in time with the Mnemosyne that is not returned to its owner, the Phobodeimos can manipulates the victim with the Mnemosyne extracted and lead to suicide and death. When they are defeated by the Pretty Cures, the victim forgets everything that happened after the Mnemosyme returned into its owner, while the Cosmos Pieces are purified and restored. Like the Desertrian from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and the Jikochuu from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, these Phobodeimos speak the despair of the person's memory. This name come from of "Phobos" and "Deimos" meaning "Fear" and "Dread" respectively in Greek language, it is also linked to the twin sons of Ares and Aphrodite. The Phobodeimos is very close to Witches from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Items: (to rewrite and added) * PreCloth (プリクロス Purikurosu) - The Cures' transformation device for the season. * Summoning Paper (召喚紙 Shōkan-shi) - These Summoning Papers are the main collectible item for the season. * Magatama Jewel (八尺瓊曲玉 Yasakani no Magatama) - is a spiritual collar and Juliet's main weapon. * Yata Mirror (八咫鏡 Yata Kagami) - is a mirror-like scepter, it was Rosette's main weapon. * Kusanagi Sword (草薙剣 Kusanagi no Tsurugi) - is a legendary sword and Meg's main weapon. Terminology: * Shikigami-Fairy (妖精式神 Yōsei Shikigami): These Shikigami-Fairies are the spiritual fairies who are actually the half-youkai, they have more mythical and animalistic appearance, only these Onmyouji-Precures can pactised with these Shikigami-Fairies. Normal humans cannot see Shikigami-Fairies if they have not spiritual power called the Mugen Furyoku. * Onmyouji-Pretty Cure (陰陽師プリキュア Onmyōji Purikyua): These Onmyouji-Pretty Cure are legendary Precures who possess supernatural powers able to see spirits, including the Shikigami. They can particularly invoke the spiritual creatures who are half fairy and half-youkai, the Shikigami-Fairy. They were the only ones who can control them and make a pact with the Shikigami-Fairies. Locations: (to rewrite and added) * Izumo Village (出雲の村 Izumo no Mura) - The main home town of Gonzo Cures and the allies, located in Kyoto from Japan. * Heian Boarding School (平安寄宿学校 Heian Kishuku Gakkō) - This is the boarding school that the Cures attend, located in Kyoto from Japan, Heian meaning "Peace" in Japanese. * Borromeo Hot Spring (ボロメオ温泉 Boromeo Onsen) - This is the Japanese hot spring where Hermione and her parents resides and worked here. * Capulet Ramen Shop (キャピュレットのラーメン店 Kyapyuretto no Rāmen-ten) - This is the Ramen Shop where Conrad and Antonio worked. * Yomi (黄泉 Yomi) - is the home place of the antagonists of the series, located in Japan. * Takamagahara (高天原 Takamagahara) - is the celestial place where the fairies and shikigamis live. The souls of the deceased ones live here also, including Juliet, Romeo, Chrno and Rosette. * Neo Verona (ネオ ヴェローナ Neo Vu~erōna) - The original home town of Romeo and Juliet and thus other characters from "Romeo X Juliet" in previous incarnations, located in Italy. * Albion (アルビオン Arubion) - The original home town of Esther Blanchett, Ion Fortuna, Seth Nightroad, Cain Nightroad and Abel Nightroad, located in England. * Fatima (ファティマ Fatima) - The original home town of Azmaria Hendric, located in Portugal. * New York (ニューヨーク Nyū Yōku) - The original home town of Jo Carpenter, Meg, Rosette Christopher, Joshua Christopher, and Chrno, located in North America. Movies: (to rewrite and added) * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Movie: ! (映画ゴンゾプリキュア!: ! Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: !): * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! The Second Movie: Go Ahead, Most Powerful Army! (第二映画ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!:走れ最強軍団! Dai ni Eiga Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Hashire, Saikyō Gundan!): Movie-only characters: (to rewrite and added) In First Movie only: ・ Toola (トゥーラ To~ūra) / Cure Otohime (キュア オトヒメ Kyua Otohime): ・ Voiced by: Aoi Miyazaki (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English). ・ Her full name, "Toola Kun Sakul" (トゥーラ クル サークル To~ūra Kuru Sākura), she's the “guest character” in the first movie, she's a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure like the Gonzo☆Cures, Toola goes in search of her father who was kidnapped and hold him captive in the Ryūgū Palace, so Toola must to go. But she was later killed by Hades by protected Cure Draco and saying she's like her during her tragic fate as a Knight-Pretty Cure. In the end of the first movie, she's reborn with Agito. As Cure Otohime, she wearing a orange Miko-like outfit, her brown hair become orange and purple eyes become red. Toola is the "Sea Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Memory", her theme color is Orange and her animal motif is a dragon. ・ Agito (アギト Agito): ・ Voiced by: Ryo Katsuji (Japanese), Chris Patton (English). ・ Agito is Toola's close friend and possible lover. In Second Movie only: Trivia: Main Article: Trivia * Genre: '''Action - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantasy - Magical Girls - Nekketsu - Romance - Shounen - Supernatural. * '''All main Precures except Rosette sharing the same Seiyuus with another Cures in Original version: * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Draco: Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine = Mizusawa Fumie. * Meg / Cure Phoenix: Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat = Toyoguchi Megumi. * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya: Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo = Noto Mamiko. * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami: Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom = Mizuki Nana. * This is the second Crossover of the Pretty Cure series from Cure Salamander. * This the second series where two Cures represented the Sun and the Moon respectively after HeartCatch Pretty Cure! Cure Sunshine and Cure Amaterasu are represented the sun while Cure Moonlight and Cure Tsukiyomi represented the moon. * It was the first time where Precures wearing an miko-like Cure-outfit when they transform. * All Cures of the season have Japanese-name. * This is the first crossover season have two movies, the second is Bones Pretty Cure!. * Gonzo meaning “Silly” in Italian language. * This Crossover-series and its sequel are named after the popular studio "Gonzo". * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Is very similar to Puella Magi Madoka Magica, due of a more mature and darker theme. * It was the only series where all the subordinates of Villains are females only. * Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the fourth season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. * This is the first crossover season where the Cures have Forbidden-Finisher moves. * This is the second crossover season have Story Arcs during in the story. * This is the first series have 3 Openings and Endings for 3 Story Arcs. * This is the first series where there was have a Tournament saga. * This is first series have not wear their Cure colors in their civilian identity. * This is the first Pretty Cure crossover series and movie to have a more mature and darker theme, that shows blood and death, where the Cures are died in fights during the story. * Although Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and its sequel have the Nekketsu as main theme, the Nekketsu usually for shonen manga, rather for the Magical Girl genre. * Like its sequel,' '''Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! have Nekketsu style.' Example for Nekketsu style:' * The main Crossover-Precures like Juliet was separated from her lover Romeo and goes in search of him. * Juliet have a quest to become a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and absolutely want to achieve, regardless of the obstacles. * Juliet is honest and innocent and often naive. * The Precures have acquire capacities or powers outside the norm, sometimes magical. * In the company of friends met during the quest where the Gonzo☆Cures becoming friends in "Beginning Arc". They fight against evil and save the world. * Their first opponents usually become loyal companions, as when Cure Amaterasu defeated Cure Izanami in "Beginning Arc". * They participate in a tournament like the Pretty Cure Tournament. * When the Precures is about to lose or die, they rise again stronger than ever, thanks to his will, the "burning desire to win" (Nekketsu). * Honesty (justice), Team Spirit (friendship) and dedication to the public interest (will to win) are the main values. '''' Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Yokai Themed Series